Raiders of Clone
by Yumi-chan Hamano
Summary: This amazing story originally belongs to KuroCiel! And now I adopted this story but I am unable to continue it. Up for readoption.
1. The Trip

Yumi-chan Hamano: This story is originally KuroCiel's story! I adopted the story after she told me that this story was deleted from her computer and she's not going to continue! I was really upset since this story is AMAZING! I'm going to do my best to continue this amazing story but my writing style is pretty different from her! Please enjoy!

The first five chapters are written by KuroCiel! Her property, not mine! Don't sue me!

Also, the story is still one her account but these chapters have been checked from grammar and spelling by yours truly but I'm not good at spelling and grammar myself!

* * *

><p>Kyo Kara Maoh! and the characters (Except Some new characters) are owned by Tomo Takabayashi!<p>

Then... Here we go :D

* * *

><p>The day was almost over. The night was young and the moon stood high in the sky. Everybody was sleeping except Conrad. He walked around to see that every preparation was ready for the King's long journey tomorrow. There were many things to check for perfection but everything was as it should be.<p>

"I hope it won't go into chaos after all that long preparation." He said for himself and went towards he's room to get his sleep.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING.<p>

Yuuri stood and dressed himself for the journey. A new old lady, who is the designer, had come to the castle, to design some new clothes for the Maoh. A beautiful green, a little loose, silk shirt with a stripe of gold where there should perhaps be a zipper. Pants of leather, a little loose. And black of course. Wolfram took his original uniform but was suddenly stopped by the lady.

"My name is Trancia Von Hillwaroid and it might be that I have been ordered to design some new clothes for the country's King, but ..." She said, and took his clothes from him. Wolfram got annoyed and started to hit after her. Trancia grabbed his hand and stared viciously at him.

"This is not a look for one to be on a journey with his fiancée and certainly not when he is a king." She said and smiled sweetly just after. Yuuri saw confused at the two stood in front of the window and discussed. Conrad came in and everyone looked at him.

"Is everything okay, Your Majesty?" He asked and stopped in front of Yuuri. Wolfram finally surrendered to Trancia and allowed her measure his size. Yuuri smiled and looked up at Conrad.

"Of course, everything is okay, Conrad ... But now, stop calling me 'Your Majesty'. You keep doing it." Yuuri said and smiled. Conrad smiled back. A little time passed and Wolfram had got a new look. It looked like a hunting suit, just a little more formally.

"Don't I look stupid in this clothes?" Wolfram asked, and looked a little rusty in his face. Trancia gave him her killing glance. He smiled with a wretched smile.

* * *

><p>IN THE MEANTIME.<p>

Gwendal came out from his office to see Günter standing out there, waiting for King Yuuri and the others. Gwendal looked a little worried for him.

"Don't be too... Yeah... you know, yourself." He said, and got his angry look again. Günter smiled silly.

"Oh, of course not." He replied. Gwendal doubted it. Suddenly the door opened to King's room. Trancia stood in the door and smiled sweetly for Günter and opened the door completely.

"So, we're probably ready?" Yuuri asked and smiled. Conrad looked at them.

"Yeah, but what about Greta?" Wolfram asked, and looked toward the door where Greta stood in the doorway with slightly sad eyes. Yuuri smiled rather sheepishly and walked toward her. He squatted down and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, Greta. We'll go out on a long journey together, one day," he said while he smiled sweetly at her. Greta smiled awry.

"Okay." She replied and hugged him. He hugged back. Trancia clapped suddenly her hands and smiled.

"Let us take care of the Princess, Your Majesty and take off on your journey." She said and bowed to King Yuuri. Yuuri stopped to hug Greta, and stood up and smiled proudly.

"Okay!" He said. Conrad smiled and so did everyone else. They went out to the horses which stood ready with things hanging and soldiers on their horses.

"Why aren't you going with us, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked and got the reply "There's a man who must take care of the Castle.". Later. Wolfram hugged Greta goodbye. Gisela came with some small things for her Father. Gwendal commanded with his soldiers. Anissina stood with Lady Cheri and waved to Yuuri. Conrad stood and was ready to help Yuuri up on his horse. Soon afterwards. All the women stood back alone and waved goodbye to the men, who were moving away on their horses. Gwendal had entered the door again. Greta saw them disappear from sight and she went inside along with the others. The journey would take a week or so, because the trip was to Small Shimaron as they just had to ride through and then directly back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

Yuuri sat on Ao, and thought back to other times where they had been on trips, but it had all mostly been due to issues or something. He laughed a little at the idea.

"What's so funny, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked a little angrily and rode up beside him. Yuuri looked away.

"Just some old memories, you know ... This is one of the longest trips we have ever been on." Yuuri replied, looking at him right after. After, they laughed a little both. Conrad smiled and continued to ride on. They went riding into a forest. There were already gone 15 hours since they left. 192 km away from the border with Shin Makoku. The forest was beautiful. The trees were large and shadows to the sun but a few places the sun came into. All the flowers shone in the sunshine, but no animals and see. Conrad thought it was strange but suddenly ran a rabbit past him. He took it easy again and continued. Suddenly the forest ended and they came out to the field and a few houses.

"Conrad ..?" Asked Yuuri and lined up beside him. Conrad so confused him with a little smile on his lips.

"Yes ..? What is it?" he replied, smiling easily and calmly.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Asked Yuuri and smiled wryly. Conrad saw short confused at him. Suddenly he realized what it was. He giggled at the thought and nodded afterward. Yuuri smiled sweetly and so on. He saw a different house further along the path.

"Look! There is an inn." Yuuri shouted and pointed toward the smaller house. They rode to the inn.

* * *

><p>I hope your looking forward to more because now I'm going to continue this story! :)<p> 


	2. The Flowers

Yumi-chan Hamano: Here's Chapter 2! Once again, doesn't belong to me, but helped fix some things! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kyo Kara Maoh! and the characters (Except Some new characters) is owned by Tomo Takabayashi!<p>

Here is the chapter you have been waiting for! :D Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>THE INN.<p>

It was starting to get dark. Wolfram threw a pillow at Günter.

"Why should I sleep with you and NOT Yuuri?" He shouted and stirred up.

"This is His Majesty's journey, which means that we must carry out his orders." Conrad replied and looked gravely at him.

"Why am I in this?" Asked Günter, and held the pillow he had in his head before him. Wolfram surrendered quickly, threw himself into his bed and fell asleep immediately. The other 10 soldiers got room for 6 in total, because someone stayed up to stand guard all night. Yuuri slept in his room. Something he had dreamed about for a very long time. But of course, there were guards in front of his door. The night passed, and it was early in the morning. Yuuri woke up, sat up in bed and got up from it. He went to his window and looked out on the field. The Inn wasn't far from the forest.

"Perfect." He said to himself and took his clothes on. He opened his door and went out to the 3 guards standing in front of his door. They had a plan they had to perform while the others slept. They went to their horses in silence so nobody heard them. Yuuri sat on Ao and waited for everyone was up on their horses and after they rode towards the forest.

"We stop here. There seems to be some nice flowers and more." Yuuri said, stopped Ao and jumped off. The soldiers also jumped on their horses and following Yuuri closely. They went deeper into the woods and abandoned horses. Everything was wet after the night's rain. Yuuri went through some branches that tore him. He saw some beautiful flowers, but they were on the other side of a large river.

"Damn. They're beautiful but I can't reach them..." He said and continued to search. A soldier came with a flower. It was like a violet, just dark yellow and slightly orange. Yuuri took it.

"It's nice but I saw some more nice flowers over there." He said, suddenly he felt a thorn poke him and threw the flower down on the ground.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" The soldier asked.

"Yes, of course..." Yuuri replied and sucked on his finger to stop the blood.

"Come on. We must get hold of flowers" He said and went against some blue flowers resembling roses.

"These are perfect." Yuuri said and plucked a few of them, forming a bouquet. Later. Wolfram rushing out of the Inn-door when he saw Yuuri riding towards him.

"YUURI!" He yelled and grabbed Yuuri's shirt just as Yuuri was jumped off Ao. Conrad came out the door together with Günter. Wolfram stood and shook Yuuri forward and back.

"Where have you been? You wimp!" Wolfram asked in rage. Yuuri had flowers behind his back all this time and then showed them to Wolfram.

"I was out in the woods to get them here ... For you," Yuuri said and blushed a bit. Wolfram gave let go of Yuuri and stared a bit and soon after accepted the flowers.

"Are they… for me?" Wolfram asked and looked at Yuuri as he blushed. Conrad smiled and Günter got blood nose.

"H-h-h-how ... Beautiful ..." Günter said and fainting. Both Wolfram and Yuuri smiled sweetly to each other. Later. Wolfram sat on his horse. Günter and guards sat on their horses and waited for Yuuri suddenly stopped when he was just scratching at his arm.

"Have you got a mosquito bite, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked and stood in front of his horse. Yuuri had a little rusty red mark on his arm where he scratched himself.

"Yes. I think" Yuuri replied and went to Ao. He sat up on him and they rode away.

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

They were riding along a road with rocks. Wolfram felt someone's presence. So did Conrad and Günter. Günter looked at the soldiers, and gave them a kind of sign that they had to defend Yuuri. They rode up on the sides of Yuuri. He looked confused at them.

"What's go...?" Yuuri asked and looked at Wolfram, who silenced him.

"We are not alone," He said, and suddenly some masked men came down the rocks. They pulled out their swords and attacked.

"Idiots! Get hold of their gold!" One of the men yelled as he attacked them. Yuuri was defended by the soldiers as all the other men attack. Wolfram fought against a big, fat man. Some others came against Yuuri but were stopped by the soldiers. Ao toppled in fright and Yuuri fell off, hard, on the ground.

"AAH!" Yuuri yelled and hit the ground. Wolfram and the others looked back as they heard his screams.

"YUURI!" Wolfram shouted and stopped fighting the big guy and attacked the others who attacked Yuuri. Günter was diaper struck from behind by the big guy. Yuuri stood up. The soldiers lay out on the sides and no one was there to help him. Wolfram fought against some others and was further away. A man ran towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri! DODGE!" Conrad yelled and ran behind the man. Yuuri dodged and Conrad swung his sword against the man but it went right through him.

"A hologram?" Conrad thought and looked back where the man came bursting against him. Conrad swung his sword and defended himself. Suddenly, the man ran away from him. The others as Wolfram and fought with them also ran away. The men got a bag with some money with him.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Günter asked when he had sat on his horse and then worried about Yuuri. Yuuri smiled with an embarrassed smile.

"Yes, Günter. I was just a little clumsy." Yuuri replied and sat on Ao. Wolfram sat on his and saw a little rusty out in his face.

"They were just some bandits. But they were a bit of special." He said, gazing at his wound on his arm. Yuuri smiled awry.

"Well ... shall we continue?" Yuuri asked and began to ride on. The others rode with him.

* * *

><p>AFTERWARD.<p>

The sun was approaching the earth's surface and disappeared in the color red and light pink. It was a beautiful sight but also somewhat neutral because there was nowhere to find a place for the night. Conrad rode up beside one of the soldiers. The soldier sat and couldn't really keep track of his horse.

"Are you okay?" Conrad asked and grabbed the soldier's horse bridle. Yuuri stopped Ao and looked back. Wolfram rode up beside Him. Yuuri saw worried at them. Conrad looked at the soldier. He was blushing and looked pale. Yuuri was scratching his arm and after, he rode over to Conrad.

"What's wrong, Conrad?" Yuuri asked, and looked at him. Günter rode up on the other side of the soldier and touched the soldier's forehead. He was surprised by the heat.

"He has a fever and its high" Günter said and looking seriously at the Conrad. Conrad nodded and gave the bridle to Günter so he can take care of the soldier.

"We must find a place and rest. We should go quickly." Conrad said and began to ride on. Yuuri looked confused at him but followed. So did Wolfram and rode after him. Eventually, they found finally a place. Actually, it was a hospital, which was much better.

* * *

><p>What will happen to the soldier? C8<p> 


	3. Sweet Moments

Yumi-chan Hamano: Chapter 3! Yeah! But still not mine!

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! :D This was quite fast and chap 4 and 5 will be here soon but after that I will be slow to upload because I have some problems... I hope you don't mind :)<p>

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

The soldier was hospitalized and investigated. Yuuri got a place to sleep while Günter, Conrad and Wolfram stayed up and watched the place around. A sygeplejsken came with some papers on the soldier's condition. Under the status it said:

_Critical condition. Severe heal and otherwise_. Conrad looked at Günter, and Tungsten.

"We should go back to Shin Makoku. There maybe we can get Gisela to heal him." Günter said as he looked down and Conrad nodded.

"But let's wait until tomorrow morning. Yuuri need sleep and we do too." Wolfram said and made his way to Yuuri's room. He opened the door but he didn't hear any snoring.

"Are you awake, Yuu- ?" He said, but when he looked up he saw a nurse lie on Yuuri. Wolfram was furious but suddenly, he saw that Yuuri did not pull whispered breath and the nurse held a syringe. Wolfram woke with screams and raised himself in bed. He looked down at Yuuri, who was lying in a bed towards him.

"I hate those dreams." He said to himself. Yuuri woke at Wolfram's murmur.

"What are you mumbling about Wolf?" Yuuri asked, rubbing his eyes. Wolfram looked away with a hmph.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, rose from his bed and walked over to Wolfram. Wolfram looked down on the bed. He sat and wept. Yuuri saw a tear fall.

"Wolfram ..." Yuuri said and sat on the bed beside him.

"Yuuri... Do not leave me." Wolfram cried and shed a tear as he looked up at him. Yuuri was startled by what Wolfram said and that he was crying.

"Can you promise me that?" Wolfram asked and held a hand on Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri began to smile and hugged Wolfram.

"I promise" he said and hugged Wolfram, who also began to smile.

* * *

><p>IN THE MORNING.<p>

Conrad helped the soldier on his horse while Yuuri and Gunter wrapped things up. Wolfram had sat on his horse and waited for the others and the 9 soldiers.

"Are you okay?" Conrad asked the soldier when he was on his horse. The soldier nodded. Yuuri came out and put his stuff on Ao and sat on him.

"Away" Günter said, and they rode in a high speed away. They already reached the forest in about 8 hours. Yuuri got Ao to slow down in the forest and Wolfram also made the move to slow down when he saw that Yuuri not followed.

"What is it Yuuri?" He asked, and looked back.

"Nothing." Yuuri Replied, and began to ride fast again, so did Wolfram. Afternoon began to end and evening approached. They rode up on a field path and Yuuri could finally see Shin Makoku's border. Conrad then smiled and slowed down to give his horse a break because they raced so far. So did the others. They rode 200 km the whole day. Yuuri smiled, but suddenly he felt a little pain in his heart. He became dizzy and started and losing control. Wolfram rode behind him and saw that he started to ride from one side and to the other. But Conrad and Gunter had not discovered it yet.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked and tried to ride up beside him but it was too difficult due to Yuuri always was to the one and then the other side again and again. Conrad heard Wolfram and looked back, but at that moment, Yuuri suddenly fell of Ao. Conrad stopped his horse in fright and so did Günter and the soldiers. Conrad jumped from his horse and hurried to Yuuri who lay still on the ground, almost fainted. Wolfram stopped and jumped off.

"YUURI!" He shouted and raised Yuuri up and saw his face. Yuuri looked very pale and had a high fever. Conrad looked critically at them.

"We must hurry back to the castle." Conrad said and took up Yuuri in his arms. He rode away in high speed, with Yuuri in his arms.

"Conrad..." Yuuri whispered in pain and breathed in deeply. Conrad looked down on Yuuri worried worriedly when he heard his whispering. The others rode with them and soon, they arrived at the gate to Shin Makoku. They rode through the people. A lot people but they made way for them to pass when they saw that their king very sick. Conrad and the others arrived at the castle. The soldiers were front and sheltered Conrad and Yuuri a little. Greta, Anissina, Gisela and the three tjenstepiger came running out of the main door.

"Welcome Ho ..." Gisela said and suddenly saw the soldier's suffering.

"What happened to him?" She asked, calling on some guards who came to take care of him. Günter came down from his horse.

"We do not know but the soldier is unfortunately not the only one ..." He replied, and glanced at Yuuri. Gisela was shocked when she saw Yuuri's face: he looked more and more pale. Conrad came down from his horse and had Yuuri in his arms. Wolfram jumped down from his horse and left his horse and Ao to some guards. The sick soldier was placed inside the palace in an old hospital bed. The same was Yuuri.

* * *

><p>Oh My, Even Yuuri is sick now. :(<p> 


	4. Dead or Alive

Yumi-chan Hamano: Chapter 4! One more to go! I also changed the chapter title from 'Alive or Dead' to 'Dead or Alive'!

* * *

><p>A LITTLE LATER.<p>

Wolfram entered the king-room with a cold and wet cloth as Gisela had requested. Yuuri lay in bed and was unconscious. Günter sat on his knees and was praying. Gisela took the cold cloth from Wolfram and placed it on Yuuri's forehead. Wolfram held on Greta who sat at Yuuri's bed-side.

"Yuuri..." She said quietly. Wolfram hugged her from behind. She looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek. Gisela held Yuuri's hand and tried to heal him but she couldn't do anything. Conrad came in the door together with Gwendal.

"We've gotten some information from the soldier who now has recovered." Gwendal said and closed the door behind him. Yuuri woke up slightly, but nobody noticed it. Wolfram stood up and held firmly in Greta's hand.

"We got some information on what might have cause this illness." Conrad said and looked at some papers.

"We were told by the soldier when he was woken, he went with His Majesty and the 3 guards to the forest to collect those flowers..." Conrad said, looking at Wolfram who was blushing. Yuuri saw with deep closed eyes and smiled slightly.

"The guard told us that he found a flower reminiscent of a violet which was just a little Dark yellow and orange. It was just him and King Yuuri who have had contact with the flower." Gwendal said and gave the papers for Gisela. She was shocked when she saw what kind of a flower it was. Patialinu. The flower is poisonous and can lead to death, but only on small children and weak people.

"I hope His Majesty has been injured before or after the ... or else ..." Gisela said, looking down at Yuuri. Yuuri closed his eyes when he felt a pain. They all looked at him with worry. Wolfram had Yuuri's hand and held it tightly.

"Yuuri... Do not... give up." He said as he smiled slightly and sat down on his knees beside the bed. A tear rolled down Yuuri's cheek.

"Sorry... Wolf..." Yuuri said, still with a hoarse voice. Wolfram's smile disappeared when he saw the tear. Gisela and Greta looked a little worried on them.

"Yuuri ..?" Wolfram asked and noticed that Yuuri's hand was colder. Günter stopped praying and stood up.

"Gisela!" He yelled as let go of his hand and stood up.

"Yuuri's hand ... It has been colder ...!" He shouted again, and it startled her and the others. Gisela hurried to Yuuri's hand and placed his hands on his chest. A light came out but nothing happened with Yuuri. The light disappeared suddenly and Gisela fell to her knees. Günter hurried over to her.

"Are you okay Gisela?" He asked worried and helped her up and stand on her legs.

"Yes, Father. But..." She said and looked at Yuuri. Wolfram looked at her and waited for an answer.

"... I didn't manage to rescue His Majesty's life..." She said and shed tears as she looked down. Conrad was shocked by the news. Greta began to cry. Wolfram went to bed while he was in shock.

"Yuuri? You promised that we would go on a long trip with Greta ... didn't you?" He asked and sat on the bed and leaned over Yuuri. One tear fell from Wolfram's cheek, down onto Yuuri's.

"... And when you gave me those flowers ... Yes... I'm so crazy in love with you. More than I ever have ... You made me so happy ..." Because of this, he had everyone looked at him. Greta had tears all over her face. Conrad also had a little frown.

"... You also said that you promised me you would not leave me ..." Wolfram said and smiled a little. But soon became upset again and closed eyes in order to loosen the tears in his eyes.

"… Do not... Do not leave anyone... It makes them sad... Yuuri... It makes me sad..." Wolfram said, and lowered his head and kissed Yuuri on the lips lightly and quietly. More tears fell down Wolfram's cheek as he raised his head again.

"Come on... Let Yuuri rest in peace ..." Conrad said and grabbed Wolfram and pulled him away from the bed.

"NO!" Wolfram shouted with tears in his eyes and reached out for Yuuri.

"YUURIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He shouted. A sudden a light came out of Yuuri and gave everyone in the room a little push back. The light dazzled them and made them to close the eyes. Yuuri still felt pain, but worse than before. He felt torn. Suddenly, the light disappeared and everyone opened their eyes again. Yuuri raised himself up in the bed and looked at them. Wolfram saw shocked to see Yuuri. So did everyone. Greta ran to him and jumped up to him. Yuuri was shocked at first, and then hugged her. But just after, Günter took her off of him. Wolfram was first to recover but only stared at Yuuri.

"Yuuri...?" He asked and joy-tears fell down his cheek. Yuuri got up from bed and spread his arms. Wolfram jumped into his arms with a lot of joy, tears and smiled a lot. They both laughed with joy. Conrad stood up and smiled, wiping away a tear. Gwendal discovered he almost shed a tear himself, he hurried and wiping it away before anyone can see.

"I thought you were dead!" Wolfram said, looking into Yuuri's eyes and smiled a sad smile. Yuuri looked away with a little smile.

"I was too... But..." He said and looked at Wolfram again.

"But you saved me ... Thank you ..." He added, smiling. Wolfram smiled widely and kissed Yuuri on the lips. Yuuri blushed, closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. All stared at them and made their faces look like someone who watched TV.

"Wolf ..." Yuuri said just after Wolfram had let him and pointed at the others who stood and stared at them, Günter, Greta, Gwendal, Conrad, and Gisela. Wolfram looked at them and blushed. Yuuri smiled and looked at them.


	5. A Clone

Yumi-chan Hamano: This is the last chapter by KuroCiel! Yes, I still don't own this! But I will! Soon!

* * *

><p>SOON AFTER.<p>

Greta, Günter, Gwendal and Anissina had gone out of room to let the others stay and keep guard over Yuuri while Gisela took care of the rest. Yuuri got into in bed again and looked at Wolfram as he sat up in it.

"How are you, Your Majesty?" Gisela asked and sat down on her knees in front of the bed. She took Yuuri's hand and closed her eyes. Wolfram took his other hand and smiled. Gisela eyes opened quickly as though she was frightened.

"What is it?" Conrad asked as he stood behind her. Suddenly, she smiled and stood up.

"It seems like His Majesty is almost completely healthy." She replied, smiling as she used to. Yuuri smiled and lay down with a breathless smile. Wolfram looked down at him as he blushed with a smile.

"But remember... you can still get an attack of fever though you are feeling well." Gisela said with a serious voice and looked at Yuuri.

"Okay, I'll be careful" Yuuri replied with a smile as he looked at her. Conrad smiled slightly and went away out the door with Gisela. They didn't close the door after they were gone.

"Come on in, Greta." Yuuri said as he sat up again. Wolfram looked toward the door. Greta stood in the door way and smiled a little crooked. Wolfram was out of bed and walked towards the door. Greta ran to him and Wolfram met her body with a hug. Yuuri smiled at the sight. Suddenly, someone was behind Yuuri and covered Yuuri's mouth with an ordinary cloth to cover his voice and took him down behind the bed. Wolfram and Greta did not notice anything. Yuuri was gone.

"Yuuri ...?" Greta asked, and looked across the bed. Wolfram also looked back. He walked over to the bed and saw that Yuuri wasn't not in bed.

"YUURI?" He yelled and looked around the room. Suddenly, he heard something behind the bed. Wolfram pulled out his sword and walked to the bed. He found Yuuri, lying down on the floor.

"Are you okay? Your wimp..." Wolfram asked and helped Yuuri up. Greta smiled and ran over to them and hugged Yuuri.

"Yeah" Yuuri replied as nothing had happened and hugged her. Wolfram looked at them with a smile and put his sword back in place.

"Come on! Yuuri... I want to show you something!" Greta said and pulled into Yuuri's shirt. Yuuri looked at her with a hint of distaste. Wolfram saw how Yuuri looked at her.

"What is it, Yuuri?" He asked, as he poked him a little. Yuuri looked at him annoyed and hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Nothing ... Get out of my room! Both of you!" Yuuri replied angry. Wolfram looked shocked and confused at him. Greta looked a little worried for them.

"What's wrong with you, Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted and went in a hurry towards the door. He slammed the door behind him.

"Wolfram ...!" Greta shouted and ran out the door after him. Yuuri smiled a little grim smile as he smirked.

* * *

><p>LATER.<p>

Greta sat on a bench outside with Wolfram. Conrad came in the door to Yuuri's room and he saw Yuuri stand at the window, trying to open it.

"What are you doing, Yuuri?" Conrad asked, while he looked confused in his face and went to Yuuri.

" 'Yuuri'?... You should call me 'Your Majesty' just like everyone else does ..." Yuuri said a little angrily, and looked with a vacant stare. Conrad got a huge shock of Yuuri's response. Conrad smiled a fake smile, and paused. He turned and left the room again.

* * *

><p>3 DAYS LATER.<p>

Conrad sat in the office together with Gwendal, Günter and Wolfram. Gwendal looked angrily down, with his arms on intersecting. Günter stood at the window and the others sat down.

"Why is this happening?" Wolfram asked, looking down and back up at Conrad. Günter looked out the window and looked down into the garden where he could see Yuuri sit for himself on the grass with an angry face.

"King Yuuri has behaved oddly in the last 3 days... He is totally out of control" Gwendal said and looked down and soon after at Conrad. Wolfram stood up and went over to the window where Günter stood.

"That person is not Yuuri!" He said angrily and turned back after watching down on Yuuri. Conrad looked at him and stood up.

"No... He isn't like he used to be like... He have tried to run away 5 times and yelled at Greta in front of the maids... And he always used to say that I should call him 'Yuuri'. Now I am told that I should call him 'Your Majesty'." Conrad said and went out the door to the office. Wolfram went with him. Yuuri sat with his arms on intersecting and stared viciously at his guards. Every time they saw the look, they were shocked and hurried away. Wolfram and Conrad came out of the left wing.

"What's wrong with you?" Wolfram shouted up and grabbed Yuuri's shirt. Conrad looked angrily at him but grabbed at Wolfram's shoulder.

"Stop it, Wolfram! He must have an explanation for his strange behavior." Conrad said angrily and let go of Wolfram which then let go of Yuuri.

"I have nothing and explain to you" Yuuri said as he smiled evil. Wolfram got impatient.

"You!" He said with an angry voice, clenching his hand in front of him. Conrad looked a little suspicious at Yuuri.

"Um ... A-are you... The real Yuuri?" He asked, and gave a shock to anyone who was around.

"Nope ... I'm just his evil 'self' " Yuuri replied quickly and turned his back on him. Conrad and Wolfram looked shocked at him.

"Then ... Who did you said you were ...?" Wolfram asked and looked up and down at Yuuri. Conrad looked angrily and waiting reply.

"Not who ... What ... I'm a Yuuri clone ... He's evil 'self' ..." The Yuuri-Clone replied rusty and looked back at them with an angry smile and went away from them. Conrad saw confused at him while he put his arms on cross. The same did Wolfram. Suddenly they both realized something important they should have asked for.

"WHERE IS THE REAL YUURI?" They shouted out loud at the same time.

* * *

><p>Sorry but I'm not continuing this story because the story is gone from my computer! - But Yumi-chan Hamano will continue it. THANKS TO HER! :)<p> 


End file.
